


love

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: REQUESTS [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: And for some reason, Prowl wanted so desperately to believe you, he truly wanted nothing more than to believe he was safe, here in your arms, that nothing would ever be able to hurt him ever againSo he did





	love

‘ _Love_ ’ is not a term used lightly with Prowl, especially when someone considered everything he’d been through. But the longer you held him, whispered that ‘ _it’ll be ok_ ’, let him cry without judgment, Prowl was slowly accepting the fact that maybe, possibly, he loved you. And nothing scared him more than that thought

He could still remember each and every time he had snapped at you, his door-wings flared or his optics sharp, never a kind word spared your way… yet here you sat, holding him to your chassis as if you let him go for even the slightest second he would break. He didn’t understand. He didn’t understand one bit but by Primus, he didn’t want to lose you, not now, not ever

“Shh,” you whispered to him, holding the back of his helm as you placed a kiss on his chevron, “I won’t let  _anything_ happen to you, not while you’re  _here_ , not while you’re  _with me_ ”

And for some reason, Prowl wanted so desperately to believe you, he truly wanted nothing more than to believe he was safe, here in your arms, that nothing would ever be able to hurt him ever again

So he did

Prowl let his door-wings fall from their tense ‘threatened’ pose, slowly nuzzling further into your hold as he allowed you to cradle him closer to you. “It’s alright if you want to recharge,” he heard you whisper, his optics flickering, “I’ll fight the bad dreams off if they try to steal you away”

His door-wings completely relaxed, Prowl gave a final tired nod before he allowed his optics to offline, slowly reaching out a servo, ex-venting when you entertained one of your own between the spaces he subtly provided

Prowl doubted he would ever use the word ‘love’, not here and not now, maybe soon. But for now, he would trust you on your word to keep him safe, to protect him from everything that seemed to want to hurt him, and for Prowl, that was good enough


End file.
